freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Ellis
Nicole Ellis is a recurring character in Fresh Off the Boat. She is the next door neighbor of the Huangs and Eddie Huang's former love interest. She made her first appearance in "The Shunning". She is portrayed by Luna Blaise. History Season 1 Nicole made her first appearance at the end of the episode "The Shunning". Shortly after Eddie had finally hugged Honey, he saw Nicole step out of the car and he immediately fell in love with her. Nicole walked through the party and went past some kids playing volleyball where she slapped the ball out of the air, ruining their game and started dancing while Eddie watched in awe. Honey welcomed her back and Nicole rudely returned by calling her a slut. Right after she did that, she saw her dad and she happily greeted him with a hug. She was seen in the background when Eddie got impaled by a lawn dart, looking at him. She didn't seem to care about it though. At the end of the episode, it was at night and once Honey moved out of the way, Nicole was standing behind her, looking out the window, where she saw Eddie staring at her. Eddie waved to her and in return, Nicole flicked him off and walked away. Eddie didn't care about this as he still aspired to become her boyfriend one day. Before her first physical appearance in the episode, she was mentioned by Honey when she said that her step-daughter would really like Jessica's food. Nicole returned in the episode "Persistent Romeo". Eddie came to her door and Nicole angrily opened it and stared him down. Eddie was speechless for a while, staring at her beauty. Nicole spoke up asking what he wanted from her and Eddie told her that he wanted to shoot a dirty video of her as he gestured over to a car where there was a hose, a sponge, some high heels, and a bikini bottom lying there. Without even responding, Nicole rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. Eddie didn't care, as he was still standing there, smiling. In episode "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", she got on the bus with her friend and Eddie started staring at her until her friend caught him staring and lashed out at him. He then went to sleep and had a dream about sitting in the back of the bus with Nicole and getting her to fall in love with him by playing his music for her. Later, he got the brilliant idea to make her go carpooling with him to get closer to him. He asked Honey about it and she said that she'll ask her if she wants to do it but then stopped herself, saying that first she'll ask her father and then he'll ask her, revealing that Nicole refuses to talk to her and that they have to do everything through Marvin. However, Nicole didn't go carpooling with him because it was mentioned that she was happier on the bus and she refused to it. Later in the episode, she was forced to babysit the Huang family while Jessica and Louis were away. Eddie was really happy to see her but Nicole hated the entire thing. Eddie hit on her and flirted with her a lot but Nicole ignored him. Eventually, Eddie ate something that gave him explosive diarrhea and he spent the rest of the evening in the bathroom, while Nicole just watched TV with Evan and Emery. While she was, she saw his rap music disc on the table and listened to it. She also stole it and left with it. At the end of the episode, she was seen getting on the bus where she talked to Eddie, saying that she really liked his music. Eddie smiled as Nicole sat in her seat listening to his music which made her smile lovingly, pushing Eddie and Nicole one step closer to having a relationship. In episode "License to Sell", she was first seen getting sent to detention where the teacher said that she'd be "spending the rest of her life in" to which Nicole responded saying that "she at least has a life". Eddie decided to get into detention with her by saying "Oprah sucks" in class which struck terror in all of students and the teacher. He sat next to Nicole in detention and flirted with her. Nicole was apparently not interested as she left to go to the bathroom, and had him hold on to her sack lunch. The teacher saw him with it and he got in trouble for it as she accused him of hoarding Chinese ninja stars into the room. Later, he got invited to her house, revealing that they must have a potential relationship as of the events of the previous episode. Nicole told him that she was learning all about making tattoos and piercings because that's what she wanted to do for a living. She tattooed his arms and pierced his ear which was really painful to him. Eddie also had to give up going to the mall with his friends and meeting Shaquille O'Neal in person just because he wanted to spend time with Nicole instead. At the end of the episode, Nicole got closer to Eddie, telling him that she really liked doing that stuff to him and that most guys aren't brave enough to do what he did. She also told him that he didn't miss anything with his friends because Shaq wasn't really at the mall and that it was just a really tall black guy wearing a yellow jumpsuit. Eddie told her that he already heard that news and he walked off where Nicole smiled and waved to him. In episode "So Chineez", she was at the North Orlando Country Club, driving the golf cart for her father and Louis to the tennis courts. When she let them off, she drove off to go to the pool and her father told her that she wasn't allowed to wear a bikini. She was later seen at the end of the episode, when she came out of her house and Eddie started talking to her, telling her that he's a member of the country club now. Nicole was happy to hear this and Eddie told her that he would probably be able to get a food named after her. Nichole told him that being a member there already, she already has gotten a food named after her called "The Ni-coleslaw". Eddie just bluntly acknowledged this, by still standing by his statement, making her laugh and roll her eyes as she walked away. Season 2 Nicole made her season two debut in the episode "Family Business Trip", where she and Eddie were talking on the last day of school. Nicole was going to leave Abraham Lincoln Middle School and go to high school next year, meaning that Eddie would no longer be around her anymore. At the end of the episode, on the first day of Eddie's second year at school, Nicole returned, revealing that she got held back a year and blew off summer school so that she would continue to stay around that year. Nicole was mentioned in the episode "The Fall Ball", but not actually seen. Eddie was sitting at home, depressed and not going to the middle school dance with Alison Olsen, fearing that he had no chances with her. When Louis asked him about this, Eddie told him that when he tried to start a relationship with Nicole, she rejected him and things didn't work out between them. Because of this, he had no reason to try starting a relationship with Alison. As of episode "Miracle on Dead Street", Eddie no longer had any romantic tension with Nichole and they are now friends. Nicole came up to the boys at lunch, and told them that on Halloween, she and her friends were just going to dress up and terrorize young children. Later, some teenage boys were terrorizing Jessica's investment property, planning on egging it. Eddie came up with a plan to get rid of gem, by summoning Nicole and her friends to confront them. Nicole and her friends insulted the boys, causing them to run off and leave Jessica alone. Nicole was mentioned but not seen in the episode "The Big 1-2". Jessica was talking to Honey about Eddie not wanting her to throw him a birthday party. She told her that because of this, she wasn't throwing him a party. Honey stopper her there, saying that Nicole did the same thing to her, but when she did, Nicole cried because the whole time, she really did want a party. She only told her that she didn't want one because she wanted it to be a surprise birthday party. Nicole appeared again for a minor role in the episode "Phil's Phaves". Eddie wanted to make a very horrible mix tape for Reba so he had Nicole come over and give him a bunch of very horrible CDs to make recordings of. Nicole is apparently aware of Eddie's relationship with Alison now, as she mentioned in in their conversation. She assumed that Eddie was making the mix tape for her and asked why he wanted to break up with her. Eddie told her the real story and asked her about Chris. She said that she was still just as in love with him as she was before, still laughing at all his jokes and she has even started using the nickname "Hot Chris" for him. As Nichole walked away, she happily turned back and said "For the record, you never made me a mix tape." In "B as in Best Friends", Nicole is seen with a new car Marvin gave her for not being held back again. She and Eddie hang out, as the Huangs have been staying at Honey and Marvin's hous. Nicole asks Eddie if they could talk more and invites him to dinner at the Spicy Gecko, giving Eddie the impression that she was asking him out on a date, despite him already having a girlfriend. At dinner, Eddie blurts out that Nicole can't be his girlfriend because he already has a great one. However, he misread the situation as Nicole was trying to come out as gay to him. The ride back home was largely awkward and Nicole tells Eddie that she hasn't come out to anyone else yet and the reason she told Eddie was because he was so easy to talk to. Eddie then starts asking Nicole some questions about being gay, which she smiles then answers. Personality Nicole is a very popular girl with a short-tempered personality. She has taken a linking to becoming a fashion designer and she practices it now even though she may not be entirely experienced with it and sometimes tries to do things that she's not ready for yet. Nichole is very rebellious and she doesn't care about the rules and constantly gets into trouble which she never takes seriously or learns from as shown in "License to Sell", when she was shown to constantly get into detention on a regular basis and even made the teacher have a personal hatred for her. She hates her stepmother and bullies her at home because she's not her real mom, which also might be the reason for the rest of her rule breaking and careless personality. Relationships *'Eddie Huang': In the episode "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", Nicole started to become friends with Eddie and started so mildly like him. In the episode "Boy II Man", Nicole fell in love with a guy named Chris and ended Eddie's chances of being in a relationship with her, making Eddie feel depressed, until he moved onto Alison Olsen. *'Honey': To be added *'Marvin': In "The Shunning", when returning home, she happily greeted her dad enthusiastically and with a smile and a hug. In "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", it was revealed that whenever Honey has anything to say to Nicole, she has to do it through Marvin. n "Boy II Man", Nicole asked Honey for extra money when it wasn't time for her allowance to come in and she was rejecting it. She then turned to Marvin and he happily allowed to her to have it. *'Tazanna': Tazanna is Nicole's best friend. Not much of them has been seen of their interactions yet, except for what was shown in "Showdown at the Golden Saddle", where they sat on the bus next to each other every day. Tazanna is protective of her friend because when she saw Eddie staring at her, she lashed out at him for it. *'Chris': Chris was Nicole's love interest. Nicole immediately fell in love with Chris when he first came to her school in the episode "Boy II Man". In the episode "Phil's Phaves", Nicole mentioned him again and addressed him as "Hot Chris" but the pair broke up, with Nicole referring to his as "Dumbass Chris". Appearances *The Shunning *Persistent Romeo *Showdown at the Golden Saddle *License to Sell *So Chineez *Family Business Trip *Boy II Man *The Fall Ball (Mentioned) *Miracle on Dead Street *The Big 1-2 (Mentioned) *Love and Loopholes (Mentioned) *Phil's Phaves *Keep 'Em Separated *The Manchurian Dinner Date *Louisween *The Gloves Are Off *B as in Best Friends *First Day *Kids *It's a Plastic Pumpkin, Louis Huang *A League of Her Own *Do You Hear What I Hear? *Liar Liar *Let Me Go, Bro *King in the North *Fresh Off the RV Gallery S3E03 Nicole and her friends as Spice Girls.jpg S3E14 Nicole and Jessica.jpg S4E6 Jessica and Nicole.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT